Getting to Know You
by KakaIru-IsMyWorld
Summary: Kakashi still remained a mystery to Iruka, despite what he supposedly knew about the other man. Yaoi, mild erotic content. Kakashi/Iruka. Don't like, don't read.


**Author: **KakaIruIsMyWorld

**Word Count: **6378

**Warnings: **mild yaoi, though the sex is glossed over. Men kissing, so if that offends you then kindly click the back button.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Kakashi and Iruka et. al. belong to Masashi Kishimoto ©.

**Prompt:** Domestic setting, Sasuke and/or Naruto as part of Kakashi and/or Iruka's home life or as mentors. Both Kakashi and Iruka are aware of their orientation. Features cameos from other jounin/cast members.

--

Getting to Know You

--

"Naruto?" Iruka called, nudging the door open with his foot and shifting the bag in his hands. "Naruto, are you home?" The door swung open silently, and he stepped inside and toed off his sandals. Kicking the door shut again, he walked into the kitchen and put the bag on the counter.

The bag listed sideways, spilling onto the counter with a quiet _swish_. Tomatoes and onions, fruits and canned goods rolled across the counter, coming to a stop just before the edge. Resisting the urge to scream, Iruka huffed in frustration, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. Raking his fingers through his loose ponytail, he pulled out the band, letting it snap around his wrist.

"Naruto, get in here! Help me with the groceries." He scooped up the food, corralling it back into the bag. In one move he swept it upright again, balancing it carefully.

Bending over, he quickly pulled his hair back into some semblance of order, retying it with the band and straightening… just in time to watch to bag hit the counter again, sending everything tumbling faster. This time however, some of them were saved the casualty of hitting the floor by a short, teenage boy dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit with matching yellow hair and whisker marks along both cheeks.

"Woah!" The boy cried, catching as many vegetables as he could. His hands filled quickly and a few apples rolled off the counter, landing on the floor with a few dull thuds and the random splat. Iruka winced, already envisioning the inevitable bruising and floor clean-up to come.

Naruto's wide blue eyes scanned the counter, his face scrunching in confusion. "Niisan? How come you got so many veggies? Where's the ramen?" He dropped his armload unceremoniously onto the countertop with the rest, stooping to pick up the ones that fell.

He popped back up with two whole apples and a handful of mush that might have been a tomato in a previous life. Naruto laughed sheepishly and placed it all on the counter, rubbing the back of his head with his clean hand. "Well… at least the apples are safe."

"Yes, I suppose they are." Iruka put the cans in the cupboard, turning and pulling the ramen from the bottom of the bag, miraculously unbroken. "How was your day, Naruto?"

Naruto had already begun to put the noodles in the pot, and was stirring it and shaking the spice packet. "Eh, the usual." The water came to a boil, and he dumped in the spices, mixing them together. "Baka-sensei was late, _again_, and then he made us chase down that fluffy white cat. _Again_." He sighed, slumping into a stool by the counter.

"Don't call him that." Iruka chided absentmindedly. He pulled out a cutting board and began to chop vegetables with quick, sure strokes. He kept one ear on Naruto's spiel and one eye on the pasta, humming agreeably at appropriate points.

Naruto continued unabated. "I wish he would find us some _actual_ missions. Something like… like… a rescue mission, or an escort mission, or better yet! A secret scroll mission! Something _exciting!_"

Iruka added the veggies to the pot, stirring as it cooked. "Naruto, you know better than anyone that genin teams are only allowed class D missions. Occasionally class C." He ladled the ramen into two bowls, snagging some chopsticks from the holder.

Naruto grumbled good-naturedly and sat up when Iruka put a steaming bowl in front of him. Picking up his chopsticks, he dug in enthusiastically, slurping away. Iruka smiled, tucking more sedately into his own.

When they finished, Naruto helped clear the table and they did the dishes together, drying them and putting them away. Iruka grabbed his bag and walked into the living room, pulling out sheaves of paper scribbled on by pre-genin – he'd given them a surprise quiz today, and there had been much grumbling and haranguing before they complied – and settled on the floor in front of the table.

Red pen in hand, he set to work. Naruto stretched out on the couch behind him a short while later, his soft snores soon filling the room. The hours passed, and it was soon past 9:30 p.m. With a yawn Iruka stretched, pulling his arms over his head and popping his back.

He glanced over at his adoptive-brother. An afghan from the back of the couch had fallen over the boy some time earlier, and Naruto was twisted up in it haphazardly. Smiling fondly, Iruka straightened it out, tucking him in more securely. With a final yawn, he turned out the light and headed to bed.

--

Morning arrived swiftly, followed by the flurry of activity as both of them headed off to begin the day. Iruka scooped up his paperwork and tied up his hair as Naruto flew through the kitchen, grabbing a pack-lunch and an onigiri ball for the road. Strapping on his headband, Iruka scanned the apartment quickly before closing the door, locking it behind them.

Naruto was already a small figure running down the road, yellow hair still just visible. He threw a, "See you later, Niisan!" over his shoulder with a brief wave, turning a corner out of sight.

Iruka waved back, even though the boy couldn't see him anymore. Shouldering his bag, he set off to work.

The classroom was as hectic as always, with the children all clamoring to go first in kunai throwing practice, racing each other on laps, and groaning in unison as he passed back the quizzes.

After class, Iruka had a shift at the mission desk. He arrived slightly early, sitting at his desk and stowing his bag underneath. The other two chuunin on shift with him were already there, lounging and chatting with stragglers.

"Hey, Iruka. How're the kids?" Genma draped an arm across Iruka's shoulders companionably, leaning in. "Still as rambunctious as always?"

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course they are, you know that. Pre-genin can barely settle down long enough for the lesson."

Genma laughed. "Well, I know one way you could get them to behave." He leered outrageously, wagging his eyebrows. He twitched his senbon from one side of his mouth to the other. "Hell, all you need to do to get _jounin_ to behave is let down you hair and undo your p – _oof_!" The weapon clattered to the floor as the tokubetsu jounin gasped for breath.

"Don't even joke about that, Genma. They're _kids!_ That's disgusting." Iruka glared at the man he'd just elbowed in the ribs, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "Go harass someone else. Or, here's a thought, _actually go on a mission _instead of hanging around here all the time." He straightened the papers on his desk, putting them into some semblance of order. "In fact, I think we've got a great C-class escort mission here that would be _perfect_ for you. You'd be gone for months bringing the ambassador back to Suna…"

"No, no. That's not necessary, Iruka-sensei," Genma stood, reclaiming his senbon and stepping back, hands in front of him like a shield. "That's okay, I'll behave." He flashed a quick grin, moving to hide behind Raidou.

Raidou just rolled his eyes, making no move to shield his partner. "You've gotta learn when to keep your mouth shut, Genma." He leaned back against the wall, throwing Genma a reproving look.

"Heh, yeah. I know." Genma tucked his hands in his pockets, shrugging sheepishly. "It's just so fun to tease him; he blushes very prettily."

Iruka vainly pretended he couldn't hear them. When Anko arrived and stood a little aside from his desk, he nodded in greeting. "Anko."

"Hey, Iruka-kun!" She exuberantly threw her arms around him, turning it into a tight hug. "How's life?"

Used to such broad, vague questions from the kunoichi, he simply shrugged with a small smile on his face. "It's been fine."

Anko rolled her eyes at his simplistic response, propping herself up on the corner of his desk. "Too boring." She stated, crossing her legs. "C'mon, _something_ interesting has to have happened to you recently."

Iruka just shrugged, going back to busying himself with shuffling his paperwork around, messing with the order and then replacing them where they belonged. He glanced to the clock; two minutes until shift started.

Anko sighed, seemingly resigning herself to a boring evening in the mission room. She scooted off his desk, moving over to the side of the room, and starting up a conversation with an anxious looking chuunin, most likely the new guy on shift.

Seeing Anko otherwise occupied, Iruka checked the clock. Less than a minute. Berating himself for his nervousness, he shifted the papers again, before settling with one hand drumming the desk.

He wasn't sure why he was so nervous today. Okay, that's a lie. He knew _exactly_ why he was nervous today. As Naruto had informed him last night, his team had finished with their last mission, which meant they were due in for a new one. More specifically, their sensei was coming to get a new mission for them.

Hatake Kakashi.

It wasn't like Iruka had never met the guy. He was Naruto's sensei, for Kami's sake! He'd given them several missions in the past, and had made a point of meeting Kakashi to make sure Naruto would get the training he needed. However, he hadn't expected the man to be so interesting. Everyone knew about his genius, and about how he made jounin at age thirteen. It was also common knowledge that he read the famous _Icha Icha_ stories, which were full of questionable content, as far as Iruka was concerned. And everyone knew that he never takes off his mask. In fact, there was an ongoing bet (started by their Godaime, Iruka had no doubt) that had quite a large payout to whoever was successful in taking off Kakashi's mask. All underground, of course.

Kakashi still remained a mystery to Iruka, despite what he supposedly knew about the other man.

For one, Iruka hadn't expected him to be _hot!_

It was ridiculous! The only bits of skin available were the man's fingers and his right eye. No one had the right to show off such little skin, and still be incredibly gorgeous. The man's body was toned to the point of being obvious even beneath the bulky jounin vest and unflattering pants. Iruka just knew he had to have perfect abs, and his face had structure you could see beneath the mask; chiseled cheekbones and a strong jaw, made even more enticing by being hidden all the time.

Despite there being several desks to accept missions from, Kakashi stopped by Iruka's more often than not. Iruka couldn't quite see why, though it might have been coincidence. His line could be the shortest one whenever Kakashi showed up. But when he tried to remember if that were true, he couldn't. It seemed that his line was _always _never-ending, even when his co-workers weren't busy.

Could Kakashi be standing in his line on _purpose_? Did he like talking to Iruka, despite the few words they exchanged? Was there a reason he appeared whenever Iruka was working?

Giving himself a mental shrug, Iruka shook it off. He was looking too much into it, he had to be. A sudden influx of people through the door snapped him back to reality. The clock read 4:00. Time to start shift.

The time passed by in a blur of reports, in all manner of conditions. Soggy, ripped, torn, dirty, destroyed, balled-up, pristine, and re-assembled from shreds. Shaking his head at that one, he looked up at the offender.

Inuzuka Tsume shrugged apologetically. "New pup." She said succinctly. Which, really, was an explanation in itself. Resignedly, he handed her a fresh sheet and sent her to re-write it. Taking that as her due she strode to an empty desk, taking the scraps with her.

"Maa, sensei. I don't have one today." Iruka looked up sharply at the nonchalant tone, coming eye-to-eye with the very same man he'd been contemplating earlier.

Kakashi's single eye turned up in a smile, one gloved hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, y'see, our mission this time was to repaint a fence. Naruto was holding onto the report, and he kind of accidentally painted it along with the fence." At Iruka's blank look, he elaborated. "It's now a part of that fence, sensei. I forget which post, but I can go back and find it again if you'd like…"

Iruka's brain was working rapidly, trying to get his mouth to move again. All he could hear was white noise, and he blinked, thinking frantically. God, it was _so unfair_ for any one person to sound so sexy making an _excuse_, for fuck's sake. And Kakashi was looking absolutely edible today, that was for sure. It could have been the lighting, or the way he was standing, but Iruka only caught a word in ten and finally clued back in on the conversation. Kakashi was trailing off, at the end of his sentence.

"… so, how about it, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi stood there, hands in his pockets, the picture of boredom, managing to slouch and appear to be leaning against something, even though he was in the middle of the room.

Iruka blinked, answering with an absent-minded, "Uh yeah, sure," running the conversation back through his head frantically and trying to remember what he'd just agreed to. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Raidou and Genma exchange startled looks, before staring blatantly at him.

"Okay, see you then!" Kakashi smiled again, disappearing in a puff of smoke. As the jutsu cleared, Iruka found he had to lean back quickly to avoid getting stabbed in the face by an excited Genma.

"Did you really just – ? I can't believe you – ? With _Kakashi_?" His incredulous look was starkly offset by Raidou's smug smirk. Almost before the smoke was gone, Anko had cracked up and was now holding her sides and laughing so hard it looked like she might sprain something.

Iruka blinked, _again_, unsure of what just happened. "Um, yes?" He replied tentatively, looking between them all as Genma groaned and Raidou performed a fist pump.

Full of smug superiority, Raidou held out a hand, palm up, to Genma. "C'mon, pay up. I totally called that one." With another dramatic groan from Genma, money changed hands.

Beginning to panic slightly, Iruka looked a little wild around the eyes. Turning beseechingly to Anko, he pleaded, "What did I just agree to?" Anko was too busy re-learning to breathe to answer him. She had almost composed herself, when one look at his face set her off again, her fit of giggles echoing around the suddenly quite mission room.

--

It turns out, as Anko later explained to him (after several attempts – the stray laugh kept popping up) that he'd agreed to have ramen with Kakashi later that evening, to talk about Naruto and how Team 7 is coming along with their training.

"I said _WHAT_?" Iruka's subsequent panic attack lasted a few minutes as he paced around his apartment, flexing his hands and rambling.

"I agreed to go out with him? On a _date_?" Short, shallow breaths barely kept Iruka from hyperventilating. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, I dunno. Probably between you drooling over his good looks and composing a sonnet to him in your head." Anko deadpanned. He blushed, his ears going bright red, but didn't object. She was pretty close, anyway.

"Honestly, Iruka, I thought you of all people would be happy about this. Thrilled, actually, the way you've been carrying on about him." Anko manhandled him out of the living room and into his bedroom, and began to rifle through his closet. "You've got to have something to wear in here somewhere."

"Well, what's wrong with my uniform?" Iruka asked, honestly confused.

Anko just gave him a _look_, going back to his clothes. "Hmm, maybe this will work?" She held up a dark red shirt, pairing it with some black pants and a vest. Holding it up to Iruka, she _tsked_, tossing it aside.

Iruka stood there, posing for numerous outfits for what felt like hours as his friend went through what must have been his entire closet multiple times. Finally, Anko seemed to be stuck between two different outfits and kept waffling back and forth.

"The blue one." She decided. "You're supposed to be the one with the better fashion sense, Iruka; being my gay best friend should have some advantages," Anko griped, holding up a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and some black pants.

Used to such light-hearted complaints, Iruka largely ignored her and began to dress. He coughed politely when it came to his pants, and she huffed but turned around nevertheless. She turned back entirely too quickly for his taste, and 'helped' him by yanking the shirt down over his head.

"Hey!" He cried indignantly, pulling away.

"You're taking too long. It's close to seven already."

"What?!" Iruka squawked, popping his head through and tugging it the rest of the way down, looking frantically for the clock. He sighed in relief when he spotted it. He still had plenty of time.

Anko chuckled evilly, throwing the light jacket at him. "Made you look."

Scowling, he caught the jacket and slipped his arms through, fixing his pony-tail when he was done.

Turning neatly, he spread his arms out in a pose. "So, how do I look?" He asked.

Anko looked him over, motioning for him to turn. He spins a slow 360˚ before facing her again. "Lookin' good, sensei." She grinned as he blushed again. "Go knock him dead." She smacked him lightly on the ass, pushing him out the door.

He yelped softly, hustling outside. "Oh, wait! Anko! Naruto will be back any minute and he needs to know that there's leftovers in the fridge to heat up, so that he won't make ramen again! And – "

"I know, Iruka! I won't forget to feed the brat." She smirked, giving him a short leer. "See you tomorrow, then?" As he spluttered on the step, she waved cheerily, a broad smile crossing her face. "G'night!"

The door slammed in his face, and he stared at it for a few seconds before bracing himself and stepping down to the street.

--

Kakashi stood in front of the Memorial Stone, hands shoved into his pockets. The cool breeze of the evening rustled past him, whipping around his frame and he simply stood for a few moments, enjoying the sensation. He lifted his head, looking at the surface of the stone.

So many names, throughout so many battles. It still felt so fresh to him, and he could see Obito's face like it was yesterday. His eye was a constant reminder of the past, and every morning when he looked in the mirror he saw Obito's young, determined face as he gifted Kakashi with his precious sharingan. Given the choice as he looked back on it now, he'd have rather Obito lived.

Turning his face to the sky, he took in a deep breath, thinking back on the scene in the mission room earlier.

_Iruka looked so cute, sitting behind the mission desk. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Kakashi arrive. Kakashi slipped in behind Tsume, who quirked an eyebrow at his sneaky behavior. She didn't push, however, merely rolled her eyes and turned to the front again._

_After Tsume was sent away, he was face to face with the sensei. Clenching suddenly sweaty palms together in his pockets, he affected a nonchalant tone, mentioning Naruto's screw up earlier. He failed to mention that he pinned the report to said post while Naruto was occupied arguing with Sasuke and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He considered it unimportant for Iruka to know._

_He watched Iruka's face as he processed this. He didn't seem to be fully aware, and had a faraway look on his face. Before he could lose his courage, Kakashi spoke up._

"_Maa, I was wondering if you'd like to meet up at Ichiraku's to discuss Naruto's progress over ramen tonight? He's been progressing well, despite a slight disagreement with Sasuke. In fact, I've got a good feeling about those three working together as a team. So, how about it, Iruka-sensei?"_

_Iruka appeared to come back to himself, blinking a few times and then answering with, "Uh, yeah, sure." Without giving him a chance to change his mind, Kakashi waved good-bye and poofed away._

Now, he was agonizing over it. He didn't remember this being so hard the last time. Maybe there was something different about Iruka? Or maybe it'd just been so long since the last time, that he needed to get used to it again?

Regardless, he had some planning to do. This was one event he would be on time for, even if it killed him.

--

Kakashi watched Iruka walk up to the bar from the street just to the side. Not only was he one time, he was _early._ For a few seconds he was slightly disgusted with himself, but he shook it off and stepped closer to the stand.

Iruka struck up a conversation with the owner's daughter, Ayame. They talked about a few different things, and Iruka seemed to know quite a bit about her. Then again, he seemed to know a bit about everyone. That was just the way Iruka was; he was friendly and approachable, so people would talk to him about anything and everything.

Taking a readying breath, Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and settled onto a stool to the right of Iruka, being sure to make at least a little bit of noise so as to not startle him.

The chuunin spun on his stool, turning to face him. A beatific smile lit up his face, and for a moment Kakashi was speechless. Iruka said something, but he missed it. Only when Iruka's face began to fall did he clue back in.

Grinning, he produced a small wave. "Ohayo, Iruka-sensei." The smile came back, and, amazingly, seemed even brighter this time.

Turning to Ayame, Iruka ordered and Kakashi got the same.

"So, Kakashi-sensei. What did you want to talk about?"

--

Dinner was good. Dinner was great, in fact. Kakashi was able to eat swiftly, though Ayame had caught a glimpse of his face in the process. She flirted subtly with him for a while after that, but he didn't notice. He was too captivated by the man next to him.

Iruka was quite animated, once you removed him from a professional setting. He gestured a lot with his hands, often sweeping them in wide arcs while describing some prank that Naruto had gotten up to. Having never truly experienced Naruto-the-Prankster, Kakashi was fascinated with the dichotomy of the Naruto he knew as opposed the Naruto that Iruka was practically adoptive brothers with. They had an odd relationship, and he knew it'd be intriguing to explore it later.

Right now, all he wanted to do was get Iruka alone and discuss the prospect of a second date.

Unsure quite how to proceed, he decided to see what happened on its own. The night was fun, and they shared a reasonable number of hobbies and were interested in some of the same topics. They debated politics for a solid half and hour, though Kakashi had conceded early on and continued simply for the fun of baiting Iruka.

The more impassioned Iruka got, the redder his complexion. Kakashi wanted to see just how red he could turn. He was currently at what Kakashi had dubbed the 'maroon' stage, but he suspected Iruka could go redder when suddenly a group of noisy genin trooped in, taking over the ramen stand.

Recognizing a potential danger in Iruka talking to his older students, Kakashi blurted, "Would you like to go someplace else?"

Iruka looked slightly startled, but it passed quickly. He smiled shyly, and they split the bill. Looking up at the jounin, Iruka asked, "Where did you have in mind?"

Trying to pull of casual, Kakashi suggested, "My place? It's not far." Inwardly, he slapped himself. What a cheesy line!

But Iruka surprised him by agreeing with another smile and slight shrug. "Lead on, oh mighty jounin."

Kakashi mock-glared, amused and pleased when Iruka merely rolled his eyes and fell neatly into step with him.

--

Fully aware of the awkwardness that could set in on the first date, Iruka tried his best to remain calm. There were a couple of outcomes at this point: it could end with a kiss at the door (if everything continued to go well), a simple handshake or a pat on the back (if it went south), or (if he was _really _lucky and wasn't reading too much into this) he could spend the night.

He was immensely hoping he was lucky enough for that last one.

The walk to Kakashi's place was over much too quickly, and before he knew it they were at the door. Instead of offering the usual, corny lines about what a great night it'd been, Kakashi surprised him by quickly checking their surroundings before pulling his mask down and leaning in for a kiss. Iruka had about a split second to take in smooth, unblemished skin and a strong jaw before warm lips descended on his own.

Kakashi pulled away almost immediately, leaving the kiss as a firm, welcoming press of lips. Before he could go too far, Iruka threaded his fingers into that silver mane and drew him back in, pushing deeper. Kakashi made a muffled noise against his lips, and then swiftly turned the tables.

Iruka found himself plastered up against Kakashi's door, with a six-foot-something, muscled man pinning him there, a strong thigh between his. Instead of feeling stifled, Iruka felt secure and safe in Kakashi's arms. His mouth was being taken in an aggressive kiss, and he gave as good as he got. Kakashi's approving growl reverberated through his chest, and Iruka smiled softly as they pulled apart.

Kakashi's right eye was half-lidded, his pupil blown wide with lust. His lips were red and kiss-swollen, and Iruka had never been so hard so fast in his life.

"Wanna come inside?" The gravelly tone of Kakashi's voice shot straight to his cock. Iruka nodded, fumbling behind himself for the doorknob as they tumbled into the apartment in a mess of limbs.

--

Kakashi hated this part of the date: standing awkwardly at the door as you waited for someone to make a move or not, spouting useless platitudes to pass the time and try to make it less awkward. So, he decided to forego all of that and after a swift check to determine they were alone, pulled down his mask and leaned in, kissing Iruka on the mouth.

He kept it chaste; he wasn't sure how far Iruka was willing to go. As he began to pull back, Iruka reached out and tugged him back in, fingers in his hair. He groaned, caught slightly off-guard, but rallied almost immediately. He pivoted, turning to pin Iruka to the door, leaning on his palms and kissing him deeper. Their tongues were twining against each other in a sensuous slide, and he could have stayed there all night making out like teenagers.

Slipping a leg between Iruka's, Kakashi pulled away scant inches, looking down into Iruka's face. Arousal was a good look for him, Kakashi decided. His hair was slightly mussed, and that lovely blush had made a re-appearance. He looked good enough to eat.

Finding his voice, Kakashi ground out, "Wanna come inside?"

Iruka's head bobbed in a nod, and he opened the door, rushing them inside the apartment and closing the door behind them with a solid _thud._

--

Waking up with Iruka was something that would never get old. The other man was draped across Kakashi's chest, his deep even breathing moving his torso slightly up and down, hair fanning around his shoulders. He had one arm slung around Kakashi's waist, as though he were making sure the jounin wouldn't leave in the night. Kakashi snorted around a bit of brown hair. As if. He was perfectly happy right where he was. Except… one thing could make it better.

Smiling mischievously, he slid down the bed a bit, just about as far as he could without waking Iruka up. Now eye-to-eye (so to speak), he leaned in, kissing Iruka gently on the lips, titillating slightly back and forth. He teased the upper lip with the tip of his tongue, dipping inside when his lover sighed, opening up for him. He explored that expressive mouth, now lax in sleep, his tongue tracing across the roof of Iruka's mouth and sliding along the teeth. Iruka began to stir, shifting his body impossibly closer as he opened his mouth wider. Kakashi accepted the tacit invitation, pressing deeper and cradling Iruka's head with his hands.

Iruka's eyes flickered open slowly as he came fully awake. He made a happy sound in the back of his throat, a sound Kakashi would give almost anything to hear again. His lover pulled him in so that they were fully aligned, Iruka's arms sliding around his shoulders and tracing up and down his spine. Suppressing a delicious shudder, Kakashi hummed contentedly into the kiss. Iruka smiled against his lips, repeating the motion until Kakashi was arching like a cat and baring his throat for more kisses.

That drew a delighted chuckle from Iruka, and Kakashi could feel a smile on his neck. Iruka lipped up that long column, coming to a stop on the sensitive skin behind his ear. He placed suckling kisses there, pulling the earlobe into his mouth.

Kakashi squirmed, whining near-silently in the back of his throat. With a low growl, he flipped them so he was on top, leaning in to kiss Iruka again. His lover moaned appreciatively, accepting the kiss and submitting easily. Pulling away, Kakashi placed a series of small kisses on Iruka's lips, unwilling to separate fully.

"How is it, that after one night you already know my hotspots?" He asked a smirking Iruka. Iruka then blushed, the color spreading across his scar and over to his ears. Fascinated, Kakashi watched it spread even further, traveling partway down his chest. Distracted, he sucked a dusky nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and tweaking the other one with his fingers. Iruka _writhed_, moaning as his head dropped back onto the pillow, his hands twining into silver hair.

"Well, I – _ah_ – I guess I'm just lu – _nngh_ – lucky that way. Ooh, do that again," Iruka bent practically in half, his back bowed like an arc. Kakashi smirked, twisting one nipple while sucking on the other one, running the flat of his tongue over it after. Iruka groaned and contorted, fingers tightening in Kakashi's hair. "Here, come here." His lover pulled, virtually yanking him up the bed and into a messy kiss, deepening it impossibly as their tongues dueled, met and caressed, the slick glide driving him crazy.

They were both groaning, their cocks sliding together with delicious friction. Kakashi pressed him further into the bed, pillowing Iruka's head and never breaking the kiss.

A tinkle of glass and a quiet _thump_ were their only warnings before an loud kunoichi bounded into the room, full of excited energy and exuberant joy.

"Iruka-kun! I decided to drop by and check up on you. You were gone all night after all, and I wanted to make sure that bastard hadn't stood you up or anything, sending you into a corner to cry over your broken heart." Anko's megawatt grin was starkly offset by Iruka's surprised squawk and Kakashi's pained grunt; Iruka bit his tongue at Anko's sudden arrival.

Iruka seized the covers, pulling them up as high as they could go. Kakashi glanced down at what he'd been left with; merely enough to cover his lower body. Mentally shrugging, he maneuvered himself behind Iruka so that Anko couldn't see his face.

"Anko!" Iruka's face was a deep crimson, and he held the sheets up to his chin. Turning slightly, he apologized softly to Kakashi, cupping the side of his face gently. Inwardly gloating, Kakashi just shook his head, burying his face in Iruka's shoulder.

"What are you _doing _here, Anko!" Iruka demanded, automatically turning back to her and helping to hide his lover. Both Kakashi and Anko inwardly winced: he was using his Teacher Voice, which had brought several nin to tears in the past.

Anko gallantly ignored his tone. "Well, someone had to look out for your innocence, Iruka-kun. Kami knows you're incapable." She leered extravagantly, making herself comfortable against the wall.

Iruka stared at her for a few seconds, momentarily speechless. Kakashi just leaned back against the headboard, having snagged his mask from the bedside table and put it on. When Anko showed no signs of moving, Iruka turned an even deeper shade of red, if that were possible.

"Do you mind?" He asked pointedly, gaining back some of his composure.

Positively grinning now, Anko shrugged. "Nope!" She laughed outright as Iruka pointed imperiously at the door. He would have stamped his foot were he standing. As it was, he wasn't about to drop his shield.

"Fine, fine." Still laughing, Anko turned to leave. "You'd better spill all later, Iruka." She wagged a finger at him, somehow making that simple gesture menacing. "And if you don't find me, I'll find you." With a quick, playful glare, she left.

The couple waited until the only sound in the apartment was the sound of their breathing before they relaxed. Kakashi stayed where he was, one leg propped up and an arm thrown across it, shoulder-to-shoulder with Iruka. His lover slumped against him, turning his still-red face into Kakashi's shoulder.

Smiling slightly, Kakashi stroked a hand through his hair, carding it against the grain.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kakashi. I didn't think she was neurotic enough to actually stop by your house," Iruka turned sorrowful brown eyes on him, and Kakashi pulled him closer.

"It's fine, Iruka." He nuzzled against his hairline, dropping a kiss there. "I already knew Anko was insane. It's nice to see proof, though." He smirked when a chuckle shook Iruka's frame.

"She's not always that bad," Iruka defended his friend. "She just, gets a little crazy about personal things, sometimes." And because they were already barely inches from each other, he reached up and pulled down the mask, letting it bunch around Kakashi's throat and leaned in for a kiss. Kakashi gladly accepted it, deepening it when Iruka asked for entrance. They separated with a muted noise, staying close.

"You should probably go," Kakashi muttered, giving him a slow Eskimo-kiss. "You've got classes, remember?"

Iruka grumbled, climbing practically into Kakashi's lap. "Don't wanna go." He cuddled close into Kakashi's shoulder, pressing his nose into Kakashi's collarbone. He flicked his tongue out to lick it, just because he could now. Kakashi shivered, pulling him in. He glanced at the clock, and a quick internal debate flew through his head.

Tell the sensei that his class started in ten minutes? Or stay here and go for round two? It was a close call, but he decided to stay on Iruka's good side for the immediate future.

"Iruka…" He moved to push Iruka up and off him, but got sidetracked and ran his hands up to the back of Iruka's head. He scritched through his lover's hair, reveling in the purr-like sound that generated. Thrilled, he did it again, and got the same result only louder this time. Iruka was virtually _mewling_, and Kakashi stored that little tidbit away for future reference.

"Iruka, you're gonna be late…" Kakashi tried again, tugging gently. Iruka mumbled incoherently. "It's almost seven."

"What?!" Iruka shot out of bed, peering at the clock. "Oh, shit!" He became a whirlwind of movement as he scoured the bedroom for his clothes. Remembering their passionate trek down the hall the night before, he blushed brilliantly and sped down the hall, picking up his clothing as he went.

Kakashi chuckled, leaning back against the headboard. Iruka came back in, still shirtless but hopping up and down trying to put on his pants. He jammed his left leg in, shoving his right in soon after.

"Shirt, shirt, shirt…" Iruka muttered, scanning the floor as he did up his pants.

"By the dresser." Kakashi supplied helpfully. Iruka followed his finger, and snagged it. The blue shirt had somehow become wrapped around the lamp on the dresser, but he managed to untangle it with minimum hassle. Tugging it down over his head, he rooted around the floor for his socks, finding them and pulling them on.

Kakashi watched in bemusement as his lover darted in and out, finding odds and ends along the way: his jacket was, strangely, in the bathroom; his sandals somewhere around the living room, and soon he only needed his hair tie to complete the outfit.

Another minute or so of hurried searching revealed nothing, until Kakashi remembered what happened to it. Lifting up his left wrist, he found the elusive tie.

"Iruka," He called. The chuunin turned to him, and he pointed at his wrist. Smiling in thanks, Iruka strode up to him and snagged his wrist, tugging the tie gently off. He stepped back a ways, flipping over to tie up his brown locks.

Kakashi took advantage of his nearness; when Iruka straightened, he pulled him forward into a swift kiss, letting him go too quickly for either of them.

"Dinner?" Kakashi asked, licking his lips.

Iruka unconsciously mimicked the movement, and it took all of Kakashi's self-control to not yank him back in for another. He smoothed a palm across Kakashi's cheek, caressing the normally covered skin reverently, enjoying the fact he had permission to touch now.

"Um, yeah. Dinner." Iruka smiled brilliantly, swooping in for one last peck. "Sounds wonderful."

He turned and left, leaving Kakashi to plan their next date. Kakashi smiled.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
